waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Nala (The Lion King)
'''Nala '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. Personality Once adulthood came, Nala grown more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Scar's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen firsthand what Simba's lack of interest in the Pride Lands has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Simba, standing as his voice of reason, firm, and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Nala is not one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Simba's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Nala. The Lion King Years later, as a young adult, she attempts to hunt Pumbaa. However, she becomes entangled in a fight with a young adult lion. She manages to pin the lion using a trademark move in which she flips him on his back, but she doesn't recognize him as her friend Simba until he introduces himself; Simba recognizes her by the flip move, which she had often performed on him as a cub. She is ecstatic to learn Simba is alive, as it means he is the rightful king of the Pride Lands. All the while, Timon and Pumbaa fear they might lose Simba to Nala, through the musical number "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Nala next appears when Kiara, now an adolescent, is planning her first hunt, and Nala subtly encourages Simba to allow Kiara to hunt on her own. She later argues on Kovu's behalf to allow him in the Pride Lands. Since Kovu saved Kiara's life, Simba owes him a debt and so must grant Kovu's request to join the pride. The following night, she encourages Simba to give Kovu a chance, pointing out that Kovu may not want to follow the path expected of him. Later, the next day, when Simba is injured after being ambushed by the Outsiders, she nuzzles him, but then, like Kiara, she also seems shocked at Simba's decision to banish Kovu, even though she isn't at all vocal about it, perhaps believing that, like previously, Simba wouldn't listen to her if she tried to say anything. When Kiara tells Simba that he will never be his late father, she is not shown, presumably because she went back into Pride Rock believing it was not her place to get involved, while the rest of the Pride now realize that Simba has broken the Circle of Life and failed to follow Mufasa's paw prints. It is presumed that Nala was shocked and saddened when Kiara fled Pride Rock to look for Kovu. The Lion King 1½ Nala plays a minor role in this midquel. Unlike the previous movies, she has green eyes in the film instead of blue, and only makes an appearance near the latter half of the film (aside from archive footage from "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"). Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Orange Category:Disney female characters Category:The Lion King Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Deuteragonists